<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happens great, happens sweet by TheseTornadoesAreForYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694969">Happens great, happens sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseTornadoesAreForYou/pseuds/TheseTornadoesAreForYou'>TheseTornadoesAreForYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseTornadoesAreForYou/pseuds/TheseTornadoesAreForYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life look at the very early days of Maggie and Alex's relationship, set between 2x08 and 2x09.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Pride Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happens great, happens sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's ignore thanksgiving was a few weeks before and pretend it was June.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie looks up at the question, although Alex is not looking at her. She’s pointedly fixing the next episode of the netflix show they were watching last time she came over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie mulls over the question before answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could go together, if you want.” she tells Alex softly, putting the ball in her court. “I mean, it’s going to be your first pride. It could be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own first pride was over 15 years ago, when the streets were kind of sparse and she had to lie about studying with a friend to get a glimpse at a future that was liberating. It had been nice, and it’s always at the forefront of her mind, how Alex is </span>
  <em>
    <span>new, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she’s probably seeing everything with the eyes Maggie did when she was a kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara wants to go,” Alex says, always thinking of her sister before she takes into account her own feelings. They haven’t been dating long at all, but being closer to Alex only confirmed what she already knew about her—an her relationship with her sister. If her suspicion proved to be true or not, it didn’t change how much Alex cared about her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sent me a pinterest board with all these...ridiculous outfits. No offense. I mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Danvers. I’m not really the outfit type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t think she was the type to show a woman the ropes either, not anymore, especially a woman like Alex—who she cared about so much already, and who could really break her heart if she realized that there were other women out there—but here she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kind of endearing, actually, the way Alex stumbled through what to say, and how to say it. She’d be lying if she didn’t say it made her just a little proud to be the one by her side while she figured herself out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just doesn’t feel like...me. And it’s not that I'm embarrassed or anything, I’m just...not very social.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same could be said about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither. At least not in the ‘go out with a ton of friends and get shitfaced’ way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that had been her her freshman year of college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been dating a girl back then that was just a little too wild for her, that felt just a little bit out of her league, and she’d been roped into covering her face with multicolor glitter and making out with her against the walls of whatever building was in their way. It had been exhilarating, her first time kissing a girl in public, thrilling as it was terrifying, exciting even as it made the back of her neck prickle. That undercurrent of nerves had never left, though, not years down the line, and Maggie realized in time that it wasn’t shame, it was just...her. Maggie was the private type, she’d always been. When things mattered to her she kept them close to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it hadn’t been fun, but her days of following a pretty girl around and getting so drunk she stumbled home through confetti covered streets were long past her. For one, she could hold her alcohol much better than when she was 19.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll usually watch, and maybe grab a drink later at a bar. It’s nice.” The air always felt a little different during pride, a little more hopeful. “But I’m not really big on the after parties.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Alex scrunches her nose. “I just didn’t want to be the party pooper if you wanted to go all out—if that was a thing you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I actually watched from my apartment last year. I was living a couple blocks away from where the parade started. Had a little balcony with a flag, but I didn’t feel like celebrating much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She keeps to herself the reason why. She’d gotten dumped the week before, and the fun of it, the hopeful-sweet air she liked so much, was tainted with another long list of her shortcomings ringing in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d gotten a promotion later that June, and moved, leaving the apartment with the little balcony behind. She still had the lesbian flag that hung there stashed somewhere. She ought to bring it out and put it up. Maybe she could give it to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice—I mean, not nice that you didn’t feel like celebrating, but the huge crowds and everything, it's not really me, and I didn’t know if it was like, mandatory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie can’t help her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s mandatory, Danvers. There’s not a manual on how to be a lesbian.” She looked at Alex, her short reddish hair curling at the ends, and the button down she was sporting. “But I’d say you’re doing a pretty good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pushed her, chuckling, even as she blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t work?” Alex asked, partly to distract Maggie from her good-natured teasing. “I mean, if you didn’t feel like partying and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need the confirmation that Maggie was just like her, the past few days have proven that enough, but she craved it, every little morsel of information she could get out of the woman sitting beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie was such a mystery still, and every new thing she learned only made Alex like her more and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Maggie says. “I didn’t want to be the cop at pride if I could help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex mulled over her answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like just another one of those things she didn’t know about, and was embarrassed to ask. It still felt a little like she was joining some type of secret club, and didn’t have a handle on the rules, or what it entailed. Alex was the type of kid that would spend the weeks leading up to the new school year studying the topics they’d see, and getting a head-start on the assigned reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never felt so unprepared and out of her depth as she did now, taking those unsure first steps into this identity, that somehow felt foreign, at the same time it fit like nothing ever had before. Maggie had explained a few inside jokes—the U-Haul one hit especially close to home as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> indeed feeling so much so fast for her—but she didn’t want to be babied. She’d do the work herself and google later if there was something wrong with cops at pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, she just pressed play on the episode on her laptop, and then settled back on the couch, her thigh touching Maggie’s just so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this year you, me and Kara could watch the parade together,” she suggested. Maggie and Kara hadn’t spent any measure of time together, and Alex realized she wanted that more than anything. She wanted them to get to know each other, to be friends. If things went her way, Maggie would be hanging around for a long time. “And we could get dinner afterward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Maggie said, and gave her a quick peck before settling back on the couch herself, a pizza slice in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even a short kiss like that sent a current of electricity through her body. U-haul jokes aside, it was so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> new, but already better than anything she’d ever had before. They hadn’t even slept together yet. (And she felt that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span> hanging in the air every time Maggie was close, or so much as breathed in her direction—equal parts nerves and excitement.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever they did, they’d have a good time. In bed, and in her apartment in general, and at pride the upcoming weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie nudged her leg with her foot, and Alex laughed and handed her a beer from the coffee table, getting one for herself as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might have needed guidance on a couple things, but she didn’t need explanations for this one:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she hadn’t gotten the courage to look inside herself, and admit the way she felt, she wouldn’t have this now. If she’d never kissed Maggie, even only to get rejected, she wouldn’t have fully accepted herself—embraced who she was even for </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if she didn’t get the girl. And if none of that had happened, she wouldn’t be dating the amazing woman by her side now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were all things to be proud about. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Amy! I hope you liked this look at that sweet Alex from 2x08 we all love so much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>